Till I Find You
( ) ( ) |artist= |from = EP |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2014 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |mode= Solo |dg= |nogm=4 |pc=Purple |gc=Red |lc=Red |mashup=Duet |alt=Just Dance VIP (Austin Mahone) |pictos= 126 (Classic) 78 (Mashup) |perf= |dlc = October 23, 2014 (PAL) |nowc = FindYou (Classic) FindYouDLC (PAL DLC)https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nmsIp6aB5GSKgSDFGrScByTLK7OnAG67/view?usp=sharing findyou_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/sfp_7ukr7W/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Alexinho Mougeollehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVHj6_jFzUm/?taken-by=alexinho_actu |dura = 3:02}}"Till I Find You" by is featured on as an NTSC exclusive and as a downloadable track in the PAL region, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. He has a blue outline. Background The background is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the screen with both of your hands, along with both of your legs crossed. Findyou gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Findyou gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Till I Find You has a Mashup with the theme Duet. The Mashup features duets where P1 is a male and P2 is a female. This Mashup is exclusive to the NTSC region. Dancers *''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)'' (cameo) *''Candy'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Limbo'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Moskau'' *''Limbo'' *''Turn Up The Love'' *''Candy'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Nitro Bot'' *''Candy'' Dance Quests Till I Find You appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Valentine Captions Till I Find You appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Dancefloor Master *Find Your Groove *In the club *Mad Driver Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *''Till I Find You'' is the second song by Austin Mahone in the series. *''Till I Find You'' is the first song to have its appearance on announced before the song’s actual release date. *''Till I Find You'' marks the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. *'' '' is the seventh NTSC exclusive song in the series, after Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Good Girl, The Other Side, and Dançando. Classic *'' '' is the second NTSC exclusive to not be featured in any Mashup, after Should I Stay Or Should I Go. **It becomes the third one if Brand New Start s appearance in Kiss Kiss unused Mashup is not counted. *'' '' did not have a cover until the addition of the URL number 20150812_1426 for unknown reasons. **When players scrolled through the menu and chose this song for that period of time, the cover of the previously placed song would be displayed. *Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when is viewed in the Shop (for the PAL region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". *On the album coach, the coach has a fuchsia spot on his beanie. This detail is not seen in the actual gameplay. **In the very start of the choreo for , we can see the silhouette of the dancer in a red outline, however, when the silhouette turns to the dancer, the outline changes to its original color. Mashup *'' '' (Mashup) is the first region-exclusive Mashup in the series, along with Papaoutai s. *''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika)'' has no counted moves and only appears once. **This makes (Mashup) the third Mashup, after Crucified and C’mon s, to start with dancers without any counted moves. *The first, third and fourth time Gangnam Style appears, P2 is in her C1 form rather than in her C3 appearance, although C1 in the original routine was never seen performing this move. *This is the only multiplayer mashup in the entire series to not have gold moves. VIP *''Till I Find You'' has a VIP, which features Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He is not shown dancing for the whole routine. **It is the first VIP routine to be a regional exclusive. **Unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. *''Till I Find You'' (VIP) is the second VIP routine that can be played directly from the main menu rather than through the JD Wall or through the routine selection menu. Gallery Game Files Findyou_cover_generic.png|''Till I Find You'' Findyoumu cover generic.png|''Till I Find You'' (Mashup) Jd2015austinmaholevip.png|''Till I Find You'' (V.I.P) Findyou cover albumcoach.png| album coach findyou_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Findyou banner bkg.png| menu banner Findyou map bkg.png| map background Findyou_cover.png| cover Findyoumu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Findyou cover@2x.jpg| cover Findyou cover 1024.png| cover Findyou p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Findyou p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Findyou p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Findyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Others Findyou thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Findyouvip gameplay.png|Just Dance VIP gameplay (Austin Mahone) Findyou promo.jpg FIndyou teaser gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Findyou gameplay.gif|Gameplay TilliFindyou promo facebook.jpg Videos Official Audio Austin Mahone - Till I Find You (Full Song) Teaser Till I Find You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' "Till I Find You" - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You - Just Dance Now "Till I Find You" - Just Dance 2016 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2017 "Till I Find You" - Just Dance 2018 Till I Find You - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Till I Find You (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Till I Find You (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Till I Find You es:Till I Find You Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Austin Mahone Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:PAL DLCs